The overall goal of this worker health and safety training program is to reach underserved populations in the West, Southwest, and Northwest who handle or work with hazardous materials/wastes to impart knowledge and skills so that they and the communities where they work will be protected from injuries and illnesses. This will be accomplished by using effective, learner-centered, adult education methods.